


Addicted

by cryowoobear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Daddy Kink, Foreplay, Jackson has anger issues, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryowoobear/pseuds/cryowoobear
Summary: Where Jinson post-concert hot sex happens and Jackson is having trouble controlling his anger management issues.





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as 7k words of pure Jinson smut because we missed this ship

“Everybody scream!!!”

 

Jackson yelled energetically onto the mic, as his eyes scanned over the stage looking for that one person that he’d been staring at all night.

 

His eyes feel onto the man who wears a black leather jacket, his hair carefully styled into a fringe that shows his forehead, which, in Jackson’s opinion made him even sexier. The man had been teasing him all night. Swaying his hips as his soft plump butt bounce, while he glistened with sweat dripping down his strong jawline and Jackson just wants to do him right now in front of all their fans so that they would know who he belongs to.

 

Those red lips, the dark-haired man can’t stop thinking at how good it looks like every time that it is wrapped around his thick cock.

 

“Jackson!” He was pulled out of his deep lusty thoughts as Bambam yelled at him telling him that it's already their final song and that they would be getting off the stage soon.

 

An evil smirk creeped up to his lips as he realized what this means

 

_I can finally fuck the hell out of this guy when we get to the dorm!_

 

While this thought crossed his mind, he felt his member stir into excitement.

 

He went to the younger's side, slipping an arm around his waist that earned him a glare from the other, the two of them listened as the crowd goes crazy with the scene that is happening in front of them. Of course, for the fans it’s just their casual flirting on stage, that brotherly affection. None of them knows that every time that either of the two idols initiate some touchy interaction with each other, there will always be someone that will be fucked hard all night.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I love you!” Jackson swears that he can feel Jinyoung’s blush, with that being said, it caused another uproar from the crowd, the other just ignores him. _Oh, you’re resisting me again now?_ He removed his hands around the younger's waist. As A started to play from the speakers, the members went to their respective places as they perform their last song for the night.

 

As the song ended, they started to bid goodbyes to their fans. “Thank you for tonight Everyone!” They were really beautiful, the fans. Jackson doesn’t even know how many times they went to thank their fans tonight, he let his eyes fall into the sea of green lights in front of them, it’s not their first concert but he admits that every concert, every stadium, every city that they perform to feels different every time.

 

_I promise you everyone, we won’t get tired of performing for all of you. Got7 will always be up on stage performing our best for all of you. We love you and we’re very thankful of all those years that you've supported us._

He didn’t know where this thought came from but he just lets himself sink into it as they go down the stage heading to their van.

 

 

From the start of the concert all Jinyoung thinks is about how bad he wants Jackson to fuck him already, his jet-black hair falling carelessly on his forehead the he danced into the beat of their songs, the black choker around his neck that highlighted the delicious white skin beneath it that the younger just wants to suck while leaving a deep red mark there that would probably infuriate their manager again, the beads of sweat that falls down the other’s arms and handsome face made him thirsty for the older. Knowing Jackson, he probably thinks of the same as him, he noticed his stares all night.

 

Jackson is probably horny by now, Jinyoung chuckled at the thought.

 

Just then, he felt strong arms around his waist and he can’t help but to blush, thankfully the makeup is thick enough to just make it appear like a tinge of red on his face. He knows that there is a lot of cameras out here that would capture every move that they make, that’s why he’s always cautious on the things that he and Jackson does when they’re in front of camera.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I love you!” he just ignored him then he suddenly felt the other’s crotch being pressed to his behind, _JACKSON!_ He just wants to yell at the other but he decided that it would be weird and his blushing too much under the make up now, he just averted his sight to the beautiful crowd in front of them, he knows that the fans enjoy their flirting so he just went along with it. He felt the other huffed at his back as he got no response from the younger.

 

_Calm yourself you horny bastard! Why can’t you wait till we get to the dorm! I swear this man is too horny for his own health sometimes._

_He’s always like this! Irritating me, making me blush in front of everyone whenever he gets the chance._

But never did Park Jinyoung complained about how strong this person’s stamina in bed is. He sometimes like to compare him into a tiger, when he starts to fuck Jinyoung he won’t stop until the other is either too sore or already released at least 4 times.

 

They would spend almost hours indulging into each other’s heat until they let out their release for god knows how many times, then after a few moments both of their hands would be all over each other's body again, re-igniting the flame of lust that just went down after a moment of their release, it’s like they’re **_addicted_** with each other, both of them always craves for the feeling of each other’s body against them.

 

The van was silent because probably all of them were worn out because of the concert. “Ya, Park Jinyoung! Be sure that you and Jackson will be quiet tonight! I’m so freaking tired, I just want a peaceful sleep tonight okay?” Mark warns, closing his eyes while leaning on the window of their van.

 

Before the younger can reply Jackson beats him to it. “No promises! You know how loud Jinyoung here can be when I’m doing him” he looks at Jinyoung while waving his eyebrows at the younger suggestively.

 

“Me too, I'm so tired ahh I just want to sleep all day tomorrow” Yugyeom said,

 

 _He must be really tired, he’s never the complaining type._ Jinyoung thoughts.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll just sleep tonight” he stared back at Jackson with impassive eyes as he can see how the flirty smirk that was masking his face fell into a frown. “But… b-but—“

 

“No, Jackson.” Sometimes Jinyoung really wonders if the other is really older than him because of how childish he acts, he always pouts, jumps around embracing everyone, and when he screams... _oh god don’t let me get started with his high-pitched screams that can put a middle school girl in shame. He squeals higher than most of our fans!. His huge body sometimes doesn’t go with his personality I swear._

“Good, because everyone wants a peaceful and silent night so we can get enough sleep, might I remind you that our schedule is still quite full for the next 2 days” Jaebum nags, earning another groan from Jackson, “Jackson, it looks like all you’re getting tonight are your hands” Youngjae laughs at him. The Chinese suddenly leaned at Jinyoung's ear, “you’ll take back what you said later” he whispered with his deep rough voice that caused a shiver to run down Jinyoung's body.

 

_Fuck._

His heart started to beat wildly but he masked his facial expression with that same unaffected look. He went to look out at the window letting his mind wonder to look at the beautiful night scenery of the streets as sleep slowly consumed him.

 

“Guys, wake up we’re here at your dorm” Their manager shouted as the van stopped in front of their dormitory, the guys started to head out, as Jinyoung opened his eyes open he managed to find himself in Jackson strong arms, the said man has carried him bridal style while they head to their bedroom the younger's once calmed heart picks up its speed again, “Oh you’re awake now huh?” he sounds so cheeky that Jinyoung just wants to slap the grin out of his face.

 

“Whoa, calm down tiger, remember what I said earlier? I’ll make you take back what you said” Jackson's lips pulled into a wider grin as he felt the other got tense while he’s carrying him to their room. “I’m not going to take back anything.” A stoic looked loomed over Jinyoung's face while he looked away from the dark-haired trying to hide his blush.

 

“Let’s just see it then” Then the older threw him on their bed as he climbed over Jinyoung's body. “I told you I'm— “The other cut him his sentence of with a forceful kiss, Jackson held Jinyoung's arms up as the other thrashed under him.

 

“Say, are you still not going to take back what you said? I’m going to give you another chance baby” Jinyoung looked up to the other man as he can see his eyes turning black with pure lust and need.

 

“Take what back? Jackson we’re not doing this tonight.” He firmly said while they maintained eye contact, Jackson let out a deep dark laugh that almost scared Jinyoung.

 

_He it comes, he’s being a demonic horny bastard again._

_To be honest, I’m really tired. I just want to continue sleeping but fuck he’s so hot._

“You know what…” the other leaned down on Jinyoung as he lets go off the other’s hands.

 

“The more you deny me… The more I want to fuck you senselessly.” His deep rough voice pouring with sexiness, his dark orbs glistening with need.

 

Jackson got off Jinyoung's body and went to fetch something on their drawer. _Oh my god no. No. No. No. JACKSON WANG I’M FUCKING TELLING YOU. YOU WILL NOT USE YOUR TOYS ON ME NOW. FUCK._ His thoughts came to a halt as the other pulled out metal cuffs popping it open.

 

“Jackson no I to— “

 

“Don't worry baby, I won’t touch you unless you asked me to” Just when Jinyoung was about to stand up, he was pushed back again onto the bed as Jackson took both of his hands and snapped both of the handcuffs on as he fit the metal connecting the cuffs in the space between the wood of the headboard locking Jinyoung’s hand in place. “I’m going to make you beg so hard. You’re going to yell my name so loud baby tonight as you beg for me to touch you, to fuck you with my big dick, I don’t care if it wakes up the others, they’re just jealous that I get to fuck you every night.” He whispered hotly against Jinyoung's ear, licking its side while proceeding to suck on Jinyoung's exposed neck.

 

Jinyoung swallowed back all his moans. _You’re a fucking dickhead Jackson! Can’t you just spare me for tonight? We fucking have all day tomorrow and you’re really doing this now?_

The other kissed Jinyoung hungrily, swiping his lips on the other’s lower lip while pulling his hair back. Jackson stabbed his tongue inside the younger's mouth darting every spot inside, licking it, tasting every corner of Jinyoung's mouth. Their tongue danced with each other, both of them deep into the kiss as Jinyoung closes his eyes to savor the taste of Jackson in his mouth.

 

The older pulled away from the kiss which caused Jinyoung's eyes to snap open.

 

“Oops, I almost forgot what you said baby, you clearly said that you don’t want me to touch you tonight. Forgive me and my bad memory Jinyoung-ah” his lips pulling back that devilish smirk while caressing his jaw.

 

_Fucking tease._

Jackson got off him again, as he pulled a chair beside their bed where Jinyoung is currently laying.

 

“I’m not going to demand anymore Jinyoung-ah, you can just watch me. Although it’s better to have you help me dealing with myself, but you said you don’t want to.” Jackson let out another laugh as he slowly peeled of his clothes. He’d been itching all night to strip off these clothes.

 

He slowly removed his boxers, while looking intensely at Jinyoung on the bed, a teasing grin present on his handsome face.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t you want this?” Jackson held his huge length on his hand jerking it to life. Jinyoung turned his head to the other side. “YOU BETTER FUCKING LOOK BACK HERE OR I’LL SHOW EERYONE THERE OUTSIDE JUST HOW MUCH OF A SLUT YOU ARE.” His raspy voice roared into the closed space of their room, like a thunderclap resonating in the dark stormy night. Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he looked back at Jackson. He's too afraid of the strength of this guy and he knows that Jackson will really do what he said by the moment that his anger reaches its peak.

 

“Now, where are we again? Oh yeah, I remember now, why can’t you just take back what you said? It'll be easier and more pleasurable for the both of us baby.” With the lack of getting a reply, Jackson went back to stroking himself.

 

“Baby c'mon just take it back, the guys are not around us, they won’t tease you. I promise I’ll give you the best fuck in the world.” Jinyoung ignored him again just staring at his hands that slowly moves up and down his hardened member.

 

“Ahhh fuck baby, my cock feels so cold without your hot mouth on it” The older moaned as his defined arm muscles flexed deliciously along the steady rhythm of his hands.

 

 _This bastard. He won’t stop until I give in!_ Jinyoung thinks.

 

“Jinyoung-ah, baby, don’t you want my thick cock in you? Look baby, it’s sad now, it wants your attention so bad. Won’t you give it to him?” Jackson pouts while still steadily moving his hands up and down as his dick gets larger by every stroke. To be honest, Jinyoung just wants to climb to the other and take his cock to his mouth but Jinyoung has his pride, although this pride seems like unable to stop his own member from hardening.

 

“Baby, don’t you want my thick fat cock in your mouth?” Jackson asks as his tone gets deeper, his raspy voice sounds so sexy to Jinyoung's ear. “C'mon Park Jinyoung, I fucking know that you’re internally craving for this!” Jinyoung rolled his eyes to the older but deep inside he's really feeling the churn of lust in his gut.

 

“Jinyoung baby… fuck… ahhh” Jackson moaned with his deep raspy voice again as his hands quickened its pace moving up and down his now fully erected member the sight enough almost made Jinyoung reach to him and pull him in his mouth, he is really hard now, he just wants this to be over.

 

“Jinyoung-ah I'm about to come, ahhh do you really want to waste my cum on these hands baby?” Jinyoung already spent all his remaining energy in restraining himself but this time he feels like all of his walls came crashing down at the sight of Jackson, naked, hands moving up and down his impressive length that made his muscles flex, mouth agape, hair down with sweat rolled all over his body as his head thrown back, his abs tightening highlighting the prominent well-toned six packs.

 

Jackson looks like a total sin, a sin that lures people in then devours them wholly.

Jackson looks like the devil himself, with his lips between his teeth, just waiting for Jinyoung to lower down his defenses to attack him.

 

“J- Jackson..” it was Jinyoung's turn to talk this time. This pulled back Jackson to reality his dark eyes boring holes into Jinyoung's own. “What did you say baby?”

 

“I- I- I'm ta-taking it back” The younger struggles to let out this words as shame flowed through his veins. “What? Taking it back? Are you sure Jinyoung-ah?” the devilish smirk on Jackson's face widens at the thought of his plan coming to a success.

 

“JUST FUCKING DO ME ALREADY WANG” Jinyoung is loses himself completely. His mind already clouded with a thick layer of lust.

 

“Well, that was easier than I thought” The older stood up, fetching the cuff's keys from the drawer unlocking it and pulling Jinyoung up into a heated kiss that is full of passion while they stared into each other’s eyes. Letting themselves get lost to the beauty one another.

 

The once storming feeling of lust that consumed them totally earlier turned into something more passionate as they stared into each other’s eyes, the familiarity of the feeling engulfed them, their heartbeats picked up speed, the burning feeling of lust slowly subsided as their affection, their love for each other started to take over their heated bodies.

 

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2

 

Not to long after their searing kiss, Jinyoung let his mouth to suck on Jackson’s exposed sweaty neck as his slender fingers finds its way, running down the muscular body of the other while leaving red marks on the side of Jackson’s neck. _Our manager will be going to kill me for this but fuck it! I don’t care anymore all I want is him against my body, I’m fucking craving for it._

“Ahhh fuck… Jinyoung-ahhh” Jackson closed his eyes as he his head thrown back granting Jinyoung to have full access on his neck while the other latches his mouth on him as he sucked harder on the older's skin.

 

The younger circled his slim fingers around Jackson's nipples while he continued his work on the other’s neck. Then slowly, pinched his nipples between his slim fingers that earned him a stifled groan from Jackson. He wants to drive Jackson as crazy as he could be tonight. He wants to other to treat him harshly, he wants the devil in him to come out and ravish Jinyoung like a filthy whore thirsty for the feeling of Jackson's magnificent length inside him, fucking the hell out of him, giving him the best fuck in the world like what he promised earlier.

 

Something snapped inside Jinyoung, maybe it’s his last straw of self-control, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to know. All that he wants tonight is to feel Jackson, feel his heated body while their love for each other burned brighter that it is almost blinding both of them.

 

The younger lowered his tongue to affix his red lips around the other’s hardened nipples as he traveled down his fingers, tracing every ridge of Jackson's bodacious 6-pack abs. “F-fuck Jinyoungie, you’re so great at this. Fuck, ahhh” The other can’t help but to let another blush to creep onto his cheeks from the compliment that was given to him.

 

To say, Jackson’s deep rough moans sounds like some erotic music on Jinyoung’s ears, his moans would definitely put a professional porn star to shame.

 

 

Heavenly feeling, is still an understatement to what Jackson feels right now.

 

He feels like his soul would leave his body every single time that Jinyoung touches his heated skin.

 

The feeling of his fingers burning deliciously that made Jackson’s greed consume him even more as he looked down to the other, soft plump lips wrapped around his left nipple while his hands fiddle with the other, twisting it casually, giving Jackson a whole new level stimulation.

 

His hands made its way to the younger's sweat-slicked hair as he roughly tugs it that caused a moan to erupt from Jinyoung's busy mouth.

 

“I fucking know how much you like it, when I pull your hair baby.” Voice ragged, he pulled harder on the younger's dark locks that elicited more moans from his mouth. Jackson pulled the other away from his chest as they just stared at each other, dark eyes looking back at one another as if they could clearly see their souls from their souls pouring out right in front of them.

 

Jackson pulled the other away from his chest to take a good look at him, his eyes dark as it burned with lust, his cheeks tinted pink as he pants slowly, his plump lips now red and puffy he just wants that thing wrapped around his cock immediately.

 

He pushed the younger to his knees as the other obeyed obediently while slowly going down Jackson’s body that is wrapped with firm muscles. As Jinyoung made his way down the other’s body he made sure that he gets to lick, suck and bite each of Jackson's hot abs while running his tongue on the pits that divides the 6-pack abs. “F-fuck baby ahhh, that feels so fucking good ahh.” Jackson didn’t let go of his hair as he lowered his head more while staring deeply into the other’s eyes.

 

Once, Jinyoung's knees hit the floor as his face came directly in front of the other’s impressive meat, he finds himself astonished. This guy always exceeded his expectations when it came to the size of his dick. Jinyoung just eagerly want to put that monster inside his mouth while choking on it, he thinks that it would be one of the happiest way to die.

 

“Baby, we have all night for you to stare at my huge cock but please I fucking need your hot mouth on me Jinyoung-ah” Jackson pushed him onto his awaiting dick that is already leaking with precum on the huge head forming beads of bitter yet sweet thick liquid.

 

_Fuck you, Jackson._

_You fucking teased me to hell earlier and now you expect me to be so obedient to comply to your requests?_

_It’s not only you that can play with this game Jackson Wang. Just watch me, I’ll make you cry with need._

Jinyoung lets a lopsided grin appear on his thick lips.

 

He grabbed the other’s thick member with both hands as he slid them up and down in an excruciatingly slow pace “Fuck! Ahhh!” the moment that he touched Jackson, it’s as if a current flowed to the older's body torturing him with an overload of stimulation.

 

Jinyoung just stares at the man that stands straight before him as he jerks his hand on the other’s length slowly, he can see Jackson’s face twist into many emotions as his hands worked on him. “Fuck baby, please give me more. Ahhh” he gave the older's dick a quick tug.

 

“What do you mean Jackson” his voice sounded smooth and velvety against his tongue as the teasing words slipped out of his mouth.

 

“Just fucking suck me off already! Fuck!” Jackson yelled almost too loud to wake up the other members but knowing how vocal he’d been earlier, they must probably awake at this moment. Jinyoung's grin turned into a full one as he heard the outburst of the other, he loves it when he gets Jackson angry while they’re having sex because it just made him rougher and more ruthless as he fucks Jinyoung on their bed.

 

He slowly leaned down, giving the head a tentative lick as he tasted the precum and smearing it with his fingers on top of Jackson's rock-hard cock while his hands still keeps that slow steady pace on going.

 

“Fuck baby, just like that, ahhhh” Jinyoung ran his tongue from the base of the other’s cock up to the tip of the length in front of him. Jackson’s moans got louder and obscener as Jinyoung lapped up on his dick while his tongue runs on the visible veins around the older's dick. “Baby just suck me off please I badly need your talented mouth around me baby, fuck!” after hearing another compliment Jinyoung quickly complied to the other’s request as he wrapped his thick, plump lips around the other's head while his hands jerked his shaft in a faster pace than earlier.

 

Jackson felt like he is already sent in heaven as he looks down on the scene in front of him. Jinyoung, damp hair covering his forehead as his eyes closed while his thick lips wrapped around the head of his cock while his left hand stroked the shaft of Jackson’s cock. It’s a really sinful scene in Jackson’s eyes but he can’t help but to admire the beauty of the other man. He loves him so much. Too much that he’s ready to give anything just for Jinyoung's heart.

 

“C'mon baby, you can take more of it.” Jackson tapped the other’s cheeks, signaling him to take more than his head, Jackson’s aware that he is kind of big but he knows that Jinyoung can take it. With that being said, the younger pushed his head lower down Jackson’s thick meat. That caused him to throw his head back again for the nth time tonight because of the surge of pleasure cursing through his body. “Look at me baby” Jinyoung opened his closed eyes to stare directly at the man on top of him while he takes his cock deeper down his small mouth.

 

The scene is so hot enough to make any person cum right at that moment, but knowing Jackson who has a stamina of a horse, he’s going to need more than that.

 

The older pushed him lower down his cock as it hits the back of Jinyoung's throat he thinks that he just let out an inhuman growl. The younger stills his head there for a moment eyes closed while his lips completely enveloped the thick cock of the other. “Fuck baby ahhhh just like that ahhhh”

 

Then Jinyoung slowly stared to pull his head back only until his lips reached the tip, then completely sinking down on the other’s dick again, until his nose reached the older's clean pubes.

 

“f-fuck Jinyoungie ahhh you’re so good fuck.” He repeated his actions again while dragging his tongue on the older's length over and over, completely driving Jackson crazy.

 

“Your… ahhh mouth is so tight! Ahhh… so hot around me Jinyoung-ah. Fuck!” Jackson’s throaty moans goes direct to Jinyoung's throbbing erection that still confined inside his pants.

 

Jackson suddenly pulled him up, the action clearly surprised the other. Jackson laid on their bed while looking at him. “Undress.” The older commanded with a dark and heavy tone to which Jinyoung quickly obeyed.

 

As he slowly peeled the layers of clothing that he’d been wearing all night the two kept their gazes at each other, both feeling the tension of the thick air around them. As more and more clothing got discarded on the carpeted floor of their bedroom, Jinyoung can feel his growing need for the touch of the other man, the feeling of his fingers all over his body, he needs to feel Jackson again.

 

He climbed on top of the older as he completely removed all his clothes, leaving his neglected hard erection hanging between his legs as he dipped down to kiss Jackson’s soft red lips again. This time, their kiss got more passion with it as it turns more open mouthed, their tongues locking with each other’s.

 

Jackson spun Jinyoung around making the younger face his crotch again while Jinyoung's own is directly above the older's face.

 

“Really Jackson? 69?” Jinyoung teased the older as his hands found its way back to the other’s impressive length. ***SLAP*** “You dared to mock me at this time? Really now? I could fucking stop right now. Leaving you all horny and needy for my cock, then I’ll go to sleep and leave you like that until the morning” He threatened the other he knows that Jinyoung is too week and needy right now that he would just give in to any of Jackson demands.

 

“Then I’ll just go to Jaebum and let him fuck me instead! Do you think that you’re the only one here that has a huge dick?” as soon as these words came out of Jinyoung's mouth, Jackson’s eyes widened as the statement just fueled his rage letting the devil take control over him again.

 

 ***Slap*** “You fucking whore!” ***Slap*** “Go on, do that I won’t stop you” ***Slap* *Slap*** “Just be ready for what will happen next” ***Slap* *Slap* *Slap*** “You better be fucking ready because after you got fucked by our leader…” ***Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap*** “I will fucking rape you in front of the whole group, I will ruin you and your good boy image in front of everyone and make them see how much of a filthy whore you are in bed!” ***Slap* *Slap* *Slap* *Slap *Slap***

Jinyoung's ass cheeks feels like burning as he just received 16 slaps from the other.

_You’re a fucking monster Jackson!_

“I’m the only one that gets to fuck you. Do you get it Jinyoung-ah?” He pulled the youngers head back, his fingers threaded along Jinyoung's hair as he made the other look back to him.

 

Jackson's eyes are completely dark that it scared Jinyoung. “Do. You. Understand. Jinyoungie?” Jackson let his sentence out through gritted teeth as he pulled on the younger's hair harder.

 

“Yes, fuck! YES JACKSON!” Just then, Jinyoung was pushed back down the older's hard dick. “Get back to work, slut” Jinyoung wants to cry, his ass feels so hot, his head slightly aching from all the pulling that Jackson did ever since they started but he can’t help but to admit that all of this was just too hot for him, he loves how he’s being treated by Jackson, he always enjoyed their angry sex because it gives such a higher level of pleasure to Jinyoung.

 

As Jinyoung brings the other’s hard dick back into his mouth sinking into it until the tip reaches the back of his throat the man under him let out another loud groan while his hands were back at Jinyoung’s hair pushing him down, encouraging him to take more of his cock. The younger just jerked whatever he can’t fit into his mouth.

 

_FUCK YOU AND YOUR MONSTER DICK JACKSON WANG_

Jackson diverted his attention to Jinyoung's ignored cock that already had beads of precum on top of it. He kitten licked at the tip that caused a shiver to run on the younger's body while he slowly chocked on Jackson's length.

 

He pushed Jinyoung's hard member inside his mouth as he mirrored the younger's movements that made Jinyoung moan around the other’s dick. His moan vibrated inside his mouth as the wave of pleasure surged once again into Jackson. “Fuck baby, ahhhh. It feels so fucking good when you moan around my cock babe.” He caressed the youngers cheeks while pulling back his length into his mouth.

 

Jackson slowly made his hands crawl into Jinyoung's exposed hole as he circled it with his fingers while giving the younger a head. He slowly pushed in his finger as he heard another chocked groan from the man above him. “Fuck J-Jackson ahhh” Jinyoung pulled off from the other’s dick for a moment.

 

Jackson just smirked at him. _I'm going to make you fucking come 3 times tonight Park Jinyoung, just watch me do you until you can’t walk tomorrow._

The older seems unbothered by Jinyoung's groans that are getting louder and louder by the moment he puts in more of his fingers.

 

He sucked hard around Jinyoung's hard erection, Jackson worked his skillful mouth on the other’s dick as he moved his head up and down while doing the same with his fingers inside the younger.

 

He pushed his fingers in and out repeatedly earning more and more moans like “Jackson ahhhh… fuck!” or like “It feels so fucking good ahhh give me more ahhh” A satisfied grin crawled up his handsome feature as he heard this word falling out of the other’s mouth.

 

He continued doing all of this for like five more minutes as he felt the other’s body shaking, at one more thrust of his finger Jinyoung's thick white come exploded directly on Jackson’s throat while the other yell out a string of profanities. Jackson swallowed every drop of the younger's cum, not letting any of it to be wasted. He gave the younger one last lick as he pulled him up again.

 

Jackson took another look at the man above him, panting hard, face flushed, lips swollen, all sweaty. _He looks fucking delectable. Fuck._

The older flipped Jinyoung down on bed as so he was laying on his stomach. “Jackson wh— AHHHHHH” the older interrupted him by licking a wet stripe on Jinyoung's hole. Jackson watched with amazement as he saw the hole that he fingered hard earlier clench around nothing.

 

He went back again, lapping up at the younger's exposed wet cavity giving it lick after lick as the other become a moaning mess of “ahhhhhs” under him.

 

He reached for the other’s now hardened cock again as he stroked it harshly giving strong tugs on it “F-Fuck ahhhh, J-Jackson ahhhh fuck! I Just came ahhhh!” the other said breathlessly.

 

Jackson just ignored him as he continued his assault on the younger's hole. He pushed his tongue inside the other's hole eliciting a very loud moan from the younger, Jackson wants to laugh at him. They’re not even fucking yet this man is already moaning with all his might.

 

Every time that they fuck, Jinyoung always moans like this, showing off his superior vocals. Sometimes Jackson can hear his moans whenever they sing on stage and the younger hits that high note just like what he is doing now. Sometimes he becomes really worried because after they fucked, Jinyoung's voice would be hoarse all day and everyone will pick on him.

 

As the younger’s now fully hardened member was wrapped with Jackson’s big hands, pumping it slowly as he kept on tonguing Jinyoung’s red hole he can’t get his mouth to shut as the profanities flowed out his lips like the water in a faucet. “It f-feels so… ahhhhh. . fucking good Jackson ahhhh I’m c-close fuck!”

 

The older took this as a sign that he was about to complete his mission tonight – make their lovable goo boy Jinyoung come three times.

 

Jackson pumped his fist faster on the younger’s length as he jabbed his tongue deeper into the other’s hole pressing in forcefully, flexing his tongue just it inside the tight passage. “FUCK! AHHHHH!” Jinyoung completely lost it his back arching, as he threw his head back as he felt himself release his second orgasm of the night.

 

_That familiar glint in his eyes._

_That_ dark _deep stare._

_The way that he ran his tongue on his bottom lip._

_While staring at me with a sinful look._

_I know what it all means._

To say, Jackson is very familiar as to what Jinyoung wants him to do with him right now. He’s always like this type of person in bed— making the other person wonder as to what they want to do with him without using his words that would just make him appear greedier and sluttier than the other.

 

Jinyoung is a real slut in bed, he just doesn’t want to voice it out. He would always just make the other all hot and riled up as he lets them ruin him while he’s just lying there enjoying being plowed into oblivion as the other does all the work.

 

As if reading his thoughts Jackson whispered to him with a low throaty growl “You want to be fucking treated like a whore tonight huh? Then your wish is my command.”

 

He was panting really hard as Jackson flipped him over on his back. Looking at the younger with that same dark eyes that are clouded with pure lust. He licked Jinyoung’s the cum off his fingers while they stared deep at each other luring the younger in one more time.

 

Jackson fetched lube at the nightstand beside the bed “Ready for my big cock baby? I’m aching so hard to get in you all night” Although Jinyoung just released for the second time tonight his dick just kept on being hard at the sight of the older. He is the definition of sex, the sweat that runs deliciously down his sculpted muscles, his eyes dark and with that teasing grin present on his handsome face.

 

Jackson slowly eased himself in the younger’s tight hole, dipping in just the head of the shaft “Fuck! Yeah… ahhh you’re so f-fucking tight baby!”

 

 

 

He pushed in deeper, slowly inching himself inside the velvet passage. “Ahhh J-Jackson fuck! You’re so big ahhh fuck!” this statement fired up Jackson’s desire once again as he buried himself down inside the younger he felt him clench around his cock that almost made him cum at that moment.

 

“Move.” The younger demanded as to which Jackson happily complied to. He started out slow as he grinded his bigger built down the younger that is laid on the bed. He surged forward to kiss the other deeply while both of their hands traveled on their hairs pulling it hard that made Jackson’s thrusts faster as he pulled all the way out then slamming back in that made the other’s eyes open wide and arched his back “Fuck! Do it again... ahhh please!” The younger begged that made the other grin wide with contentment. He repeated his actions over and over both of their hips slamming against each other as the sound of their loud moans bounced off the walls of the room.

 

Jinyoung pushed the older away as he stood beside the bed while a questioning look plastered all over the other’s face. He went to the cabinet as he pulled out the cuffs again. “What are you– ” just before the older can finish his sentence Jinyoung cuffed both of his hands on the headboard of the bed, similar like the position that Jackson held Jinyoung as he teased him to death.

 

“Now, it’s my turn to play Jackson-ah” an evil smile creeped up the younger’s thick lips as he stared down the sinfully gorgeous man tied up, laying on his bed.

 

Jackson just let out a cold laugh at the sudden change of demeanor of the other. “Go on then, baby… entertain me with your show.”  He lets his head fall back the pillow as he waited for the other’s next movements.

 

The younger climbed keenly on top of his body settling over his still erected member, he watched as Jinyoung lowered himself slowly, Jackson was about to lose his consciousness at the sight of his cock slowly entering on the other’s abused tight hole while the other’s eyes are closed, his face slightly contorting with pain as the huge member entered his small cavity.

 

“Fuck… ahhh baby you look so fucking hot ahhh” Jacksons voice got another octave lower. _He feels so fucking good ah fuck I can feel his tight walls swallowing me up his ass, fuck_.

 

“Baby, I wish you could see the way that your hole clench around me, so tight yet so willing to accept all of me” Jackson moaned loudly as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy, the veins on his neck appearing as beads of sweat rolled down his defined body.

 

As the Jinyoung completely sat on the dick of the person below him. He finally opened his eyes to look seductively at him, he placed his hands on Jackson’s strong chest as he slowly pulled his hips up then slamming it down quickly as he watched with enjoyment how the older’s facial expressions changed at every time that he pulled up then go back down again.

 

“Ahhh Jackson I love how big you feel inside me ahhhh fuck!” the younger confessed and Jackson can’t hold it in anymore. “Uncuff my hands” Jinyoung reached for the keys and as soon as the cuffs went of Jackson’s hands were on him again.

 

He grabbed the younger’s hips tightly that he was sure it would leave a bruise tomorrow, he snapped his hips as he guided Jinyoung up and down his length. He fucked him faster, thrusting up into the younger’s fucked out hole faster and harsher.

 

The raspy moans echoed around the room along with the sound of skin slapping

 

“Fuck Jackson-ah I’m so close fuck.” Jackson flipped them again so that Jinyoung was back on his earlier position under Jackson. The sweat making both of their skins slick while they stared at each other, eyes gleaming with desire

 

“I-I’m so close too Jinyoungie ahhhh fuck!” He pistoned his hips, fucking the other into oblivion, Jinyoung’s eyes almost rolled to the back of its sockets as the surreal feeling of pleasure surge into him.

 

“Fuck!” I took Jackson one more thrust before the other came undone, ropes of white cum splashing everywhere painting his toned abs some even reached his hair. The action made Jinyoung’s hole clenched tighter on the other’s cock that trigger Jackson’s release. He felt the hot white pleasure flowed out of his throbbing member, coating Jinyoung’s inside with his release.

 

It was too much, Jinyoung felt Jackson’s cum filling him up to the brim.

 

Jackson collapsed his body to the younger’s while panting against the other’s ear “That was… fucking great!” Jinyoung slightly laughed at this as he noticed the sudden change in Jackson’s personality.

 

Jinyoung watched as Jackson’s once dark expressions turned brighter as he smiled softly down the younger.

 

_There he is again._

_The Jackson that everybody knows._

_The bubbly one. The kid._

_The one that sometimes makes me feel like I’m older than him._

_The Jackson that never gives up on making him smile and almost die because of laughter._

_The Jackson that I’ve loved for almost 5 years now._

He badly wants to admit his feelings to the other but he is too afraid that the other won’t reciprocate his feelings and it might ruin their friendship. So, he just settled as something that Jackson can release his deepest desires to.

 

_At least I get this close to him._

_I can endure anything._

_I love you Wang Jia Er._

Jackson cleaned them up and as he laid back beside Jinyoung on the bed, He saw the younger already peacefully sleeping, his lips curved into a smile as a stray tear fell out from the younger’s eyes.

 

They’re not even boyfriends, they’re just… fuck buddies? those kinds of friends that fuck around whenever they feel horny? Friends with benefits? Jackson doesn’t really know what label he should use for their relationship but one thing's for sure.

 

He loves Jinyoung.

 

He loves being around him, teasing him, irritating him, and whenever he makes the other laugh, he feels like he’s going to explode with happiness. Every time that they flirt in front of the camera, his heart would always pick up speed as it beats wildly in his chest.

 

Jackson is that kind of person that never fails to show an enthusiastic smile decorating his handsome face. Always full of wit while bouncing around the guys making sure that the atmosphere is always light and fun for both the other members and the fans but he is never good in expressing his inner emotions, he’s not great when it comes to expressing his deep feelings to others, especially to Jinyoung.

 

He’s too afraid to admit his burning feelings for the other because he’s too afraid of rejection, maybe Jinyoung just wants him because of the hot sex, every time this thought crosses his mind he can’t help but to feel his heart aching but even if this thought was true all he can do is to smile because at least he gets to be this close to the person that he loved ever since that they first met.

 

_I’ll never stop loving you Jinyoung-ah._

_Even if you probably just want me for the sex, I can accept it as long as I got to be this close to you._

_I will suffer anything for you and_

_I’ll always be beside you making you smile, making your heart flutter_

_I love you Jinyoung-ah._

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE STREAM GOT7's COMEBACK, ECLIPSE! ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tl-MG38-0E 
> 
> I really enjoyed making this one. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
